


Of Magic & Mischief

by seekrest



Series: Maybe In Another Universe [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hope you gremlins enjoy this, Hurt/Comfort, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Hogwarts AU literally everyone asked me for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/pseuds/seekrest
Summary: In the week that he’d been there, Peter hadn’t made many friends but from all accounts - seemed nice enough, the few times Betty had tried to talk with him having been pleasant enough from what she told Michelle.It was intriguing, the mystery of Peter Parker. Michelle wasn’t quite sure what to make of him.But she was interested.—A Hogwarts AU





	1. The Curious Case of Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondsak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondsak/gifts), [frostysunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/gifts).

> Still in semi-mourning that Peter could be taken out of the MCU so you know what? Gonna update as much as I want. This was originally posted as a drabble challenge but a lot of you liked it?? And I liked writing it??
> 
> So now it’s an actual story. Thanks to blondsak & frostysunflowers for yelling at me about writing this - if you like this, blame them.

“Have you seen the new boy? I heard he transferred from Ilvermorny.” Michelle’s eyes widened, leaning in to Betty’s whispers.

“I didn’t think Hogwarts accepted transfers.”

“They  _ don’t _ ,” Betty’s eyes were gleaming, filled with mischief and curiosity. Michelle didn’t care for how gossipy Betty was but she was loads better to work with than Eugene. 

_ Anyone  _ was better than Eugene. 

“I heard from Lila who heard from Jamie who heard from Abraham that the new boy’s parents moved to America before he was born. Apparently, it was always their wish for him to attend Hogwarts but since he was in America…” Betty’s voice cuts off, Michelle looking up only to see why. 

Michelle looked back to her potion, ducking down as Professor Banner passed by. 

“Your potion is coming along nicely, Jones.”

“Thank your Professor Banner.” The man smiled, moving towards Eugene’s table where he and Marco had created some concoction that looked seconds away from blowing up their faces. Michelle smirked before turning back to Betty.

“That doesn’t even make sense. Hogwarts letters arrive anywhere and to anyone, so long as your name is down in the book.”

Betty just shrugged, stirring the cauldron in front of them. 

“That’s just what I heard.”

Michelle turned her attention back to the potion, mind whirring. She didn’t care much for gossip or half the drama that filled the hallways of school, Michelle had better things to do than that. 

But a transfer from Ilvermorny? That was intriguing enough to spend time on.

Michelle would have to investigate. 

* * *

The boy - Peter - had seemingly adjusted well enough, from what Michelle could gather. 

He’d made quick friends with Ned Leeds, a Hufflepuff, though Michelle wasn’t surprised considering they were in the same house. She’d only seen glimpses of him in the hallway, the whispers from her classmates rising anytime he walked by.

He was on the shorter side, though that wasn’t hard from how much taller Michelle was than anyone. She had only caught the back of his head as she rushed off to Transfiguration, not wanting to be late or face the wrath of Professor Romanoff. More than a few of her classmates had already received a stern talking to because of it, Michelle almost laughing if she wasn’t so secretly terrified of the woman.

Transfiguration was one of her favorite classes and Romanoff, one of her favorite professors - but Michelle didn’t dare cross her all the same. 

It wasn’t until Muggle Studies that she really  _ met  _ Peter, if you could call getting to see the mysterious transfer first-hand meeting him. Michelle had already been looking forward to the class, though she wouldn’t dare admit that to anyone. Professor Odin’s long-winded rants on Muggles that inevitably devolved into stories about his old Muggle girlfriend, to the endless amusement of Michelle. 

“Everyone! There has been much talk about a student, but less about what that new student thinks. Peter Parker, would you stand up please?”

Michelle watched as the boy’s cheeks flushed, standing up to look at Professor Odin. 

“Yes, Professor?”

“Is it true that you not only transferred from America, but lived among  _ Muggles _ there too?”

Michelle watched as the boy nodding, a solemn look on his face. 

“Yeah, my aunt and uncle are Muggles. Er,  _ were _ Muggles.” 

Professor Odin immediately catches the tenses change, Michelle watching as the man’s look turns from one of playful amusement to compassion. Michelle look back to Peter, watching as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. 

“Well it sounds like you have plenty of things that you will be able to share with us, Mr. Parker. I look forward to hearing all of your marvelous stories. As should  _ everyone _ , considering the wealth of knowledge Mr. Parker will bring.” Professor Odin glared at Eugene, Michelle’s lip upturning as she saw him shrink back in his chair.

Eugene Thompson wasn’t anywhere close to being best of the year, one of the more annoying members of her house, yet always seemed intent on bringing down anyone who threatened his own perceived status. Michelle had already heard the rumors Eugene had given-- that Peter was an orphan from a dark wizarding family, that Peter had snuck into Hogwarts, that Peter didn’t just grow up with Muggles, but was secretly one.

They were ridiculous, Michelle rolling her eyes anytime she overheard him but she didn’t care much to stop them, if only because she couldn’t make out the truth about Peter for herself. 

As the week went on, Michelle kept watch - observing. 

Peter was quiet in classes, not raising his hand but clearly smart enough to pick up on things whenever he was called on. He didn’t try and stop the rumors, but Michelle couldn’t tell how much of that was because he was disinterested or didn’t care. 

After two weeks, Michelle was curious. Peter hadn’t made many friends but from all accounts - seemed nice enough, the few times Betty had tried to talk with him having been pleasant enough from what she told Michelle. 

It was intriguing, the mystery of Peter Parker. Michelle wasn’t quite sure what to make of him. 

But she was interested.

* * *

“Alright, calm down, calm down.” The class was whispering furiously, Michelle rolling her eyes. She’d overheard from the teacher’s table that Professor Stark was planning on teaching them about boggarts today, the first time their year would really get a try at it. 

Boggarts fascinated Michelle, if only for the self-reflection that went into them. Michelle wasn’t scared of much in this world - if anything at all - and the curiosity of what would manifest in front of her was a curious thing to think of.

But Michelle’s fascination was quickly averted to Peter, the only one of them who seemed completely uninterested in the idea. 

Professor Stark also seemed to catch wind of this. 

“You seem unimpressed. You know what a boggart is?” Peter just nodded, face looking grim.

“Yeah. I’m aware.”

“And you’re not the least bit curious? Concerned? Worried?” Michelle watched as Peter’s eyes met their professor’s, shrugging though she could see it was less of nonchalance and more of… familiarity. 

“There’s nothing to be scared of. It’s not real.”

Professor Stark seemed to study him for a moment before nodding, dismissing him. “I guess we’ll find out. Alright my impressionable little beasties, separate into your houses and we’ll go from there.” 

Michelle hurried close to the other Slytherins, keeping an eye on Peter as he sidled up next to Ned. She could see Ned’s mouth moving, whispering as Peter just shrugged again, shaking his head. 

The curiosity was burning within her, to know more about Peter. To know why he was so distant, so completely unbothered by boggarts and seemingly anything having to do with Hogwarts. 

It was something that the Sorting Hat had argued with her about initially, her insatiable curiosity and need to understand the world around her - questioning if she was sure that Slytherin would be the best choice for her. 

Michelle was happy with her choice, knowing that the Ravenclaws - for all their insight and knowledge - were a bit too lax for her taste. Her parents hadn’t cared much about her House placement, her dad arguing that it if her little sister became a Hufflepuff, their family would represent all four houses.

Michelle was ambitious, curious in a way that drove her family mad - even as proud as they were of her.

Being a Slytherin gave her the ability to tap into that ambition without issue, to surround herself with like-minded peers - but it wouldn’t be of much use for her if she couldn’t use any of her skills to find out more about Peter. 

The class resumed, Michelle smirking with delight as her classmates one-by-one faced their biggest fears. She should’ve expected that Eugene’s would be falling asleep in class, Headmaster Fury appearing so suddenly that it set half the class on edge. 

The realness of it, the power of it and the fear that took hold of the class was palpable, even Michelle taking a step back until Professor Stark stepped in, every time. 

Before she knew it, it was Peter’s turn - and it felt as if the whole class held their breath. 

The rumors swirling around Peter in the month and a half since he’d arrived had made him something of an enigma, his complete lack of engagement with them causing everyone around her to act as stupid as Michelle always thought of them. She’d be more dismissive of them if she didn’t find herself leaning in as well, waiting to see what would appear in front of them.

It’s surprising then - to her and most of her classmates - that it’s not a Dementor, a ghoul or a werewolf that appears, but something completely benign.

What appears in front of Peter is a man, short and angry looking, with a gun in his hand. The face of him is dark and brooding, but Michelle cares less about him and more of the immediate reaction Peter has. 

He goes rigid, still, Michelle can almost feel the fear emanating off of him. But before Professor Stark can move forward and change it, as he’d done the entire class period, she watches in amazement as Peter takes a deep breath, steps forward and says, “ _ Riddikilus!” _

The man with the gun immediately morphs, his face transformed into a smile and the gun into a vanilla ice cream come. 

The class is silent, the only sound Peter’s tense breathing, until class erupts into applause - realizing a half-second before Michelle does that it was the first time someone had successfully gotten rid of their boggart on their own. 

“Oi, you fear guns Parker? How very American of you.” 

“Piss off you. I think that’s enough excitement for the day.” Professor Stark waves his hands at them, shooing them away. “Class dismissed.” 

The class disperses, Professor Stark speaking out once more. “Except for you, Parker. Can I see you for a moment?” 

Peter glances towards Ned then back to Stark, nodding his head. 

As Michelle silently watches, seeing the show of concern he gave towards Peter, noticing for the first time that Peter’s hands were shaking, Michelle is even more fascinated by him. 

Peter had clearly been through some kind of trauma, Michelle could only guess it had to do with his aunt and uncle - the truth of what happened to them had never been revealed. 

Michelle walks out of the classroom, a rush of empathy flowing through her. 

Peter Parker was someone she couldn’t quite figure out. 

But she sure now - she wanted to.

* * *

She finds him on the castle grounds, looking out towards the Great Lake. Michelle hadn’t wanted to be obvious that she was searching for him - though she suspected Betty wasn’t fooled by her line of questioning. 

Michelle dismissed the thought, telling herself she’d address it later as she gripped her coat tighter, walking steadily through the snow to greet him. It was her fifth year of Hogwarts, just a few years till she could leave - make something of herself in the world. 

Yet the idea of understanding more about the puzzle that was Peter Parker made Michelle wonder if time could stand still.

If Peter hears her walking up, he doesn’t turn - just keeps his hands in his pocket as he stares out over to the lake.

“You alright, mate?”

Peter turns, Michelle offering him a small smile. He returns it, nodding towards the lake.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just nice to be out here, you know? It’s quiet.”

Michelle rubs her hands together, walking up until she’s beside him.

“Yeah, it’s nice. Also bloody freezing.” Peter laughs, Michelle’s insides warming at the sound. She hadn’t heard much of his voice, much less his laugh. Michelle can’t help but think that she likes it. 

“What?”

He shakes his head, smiling at her. “It’s straight out of a movie, how you guys talk. I’m still not used to it.” 

Michelle shrugs, “I could say the same for you, American boy. Where you from anyway?”

“Queens.”

“New York? Hey, I’m walking here!” Michelle uses her worst New Yorker accent, the sound of it just making Peter laugh more.

“We don’t all sound like that.” Michelle just grins, winking. 

“Sound the same to me.” 

Peter keeps smiling, looking straight at her. Michelle looks out to the lake, then back to him - waiting.

“You’re staring at me.”

“And?”

“I don’t know what it’s like in America, but staring’s rude here, mate.” 

Peter just shrugs, not moving his eyes away from her.

“You’re different than the rest of them.”

Michelle’s eyebrows furrow. “Different how?”

“You’re… you’re nice to me.” Michelle lets out a sharp laugh.

“You really must not have met a lot of people here yet if you think I’m nice.”

“I haven’t. But that’s okay.” Peter turns to her, taking a step forward. Michelle’s heart beating faster. 

“My name’s Peter.” He puts a hand out, Michelle laughing as she brings out her own.

“Michelle. But my friends call me MJ.” His hand is warm, unlike hers that are freezing cold. 

“Are we friends then? It’s that easy?”

“Why not? You called me nice, even if you’re a bit of an idiot if you think freezing your arse off out here is your idea of a good time.” 

Their hands linger in each other’s for a moment, Peter finally breaking free a second after Michelle does. 

“You wanna head inside? Betty’s a chatterbox but she makes a mean hot chocolate.” Peter smiles, nodding his head. 

“Sure thing.” 

As they walk in step by the castle, Michelle sneaking a glance towards him - only to see that Peter was staring right back - Michelle feels as if her heartbeat is thundering in her heart, a fluttering in her stomach making her feel light.

She hadn’t yet figured out the mystery of Peter Parker. 

But walking back towards the castle, snow lightly starting to fall, Michelle knew with absolute certainty that it was only a matter of time before she would. 


	2. The Mystery of the Talking Bookshelf

Peter woke up with a start, the only sound in the room the soft snores of his suitemates. 

A part of him would’ve thought that it was jet lag, an easier thing for his mind to accept despite the fact that he’d been at Hogwarts for over two months. 

The truth - that he’d had yet _ another _nightmare about the night that Ben and May had died - wasn’t something Peter wanted to dwell on.

There were a lot of things Peter didn’t like to think of.

He didn’t like to think of how much he missed New York - missed America, bewildered that he could be in a country where everyone spoke English yet he still felt like he needed a constant translator. 

He didn’t like to think of how much he missed Ilvermorny - missed Harry and Gwen. They had promised to keep in touch but Hogwarts seemed technologically challenged. Peter had managed a spell that gave him the ability to video call without access to WiFi but the sudden appearance of Headmaster Fury - and resulting confiscation of his cell phone - had proven to Peter that Hogwarts was different than Ilvermorny in more ways than one.

He didn’t like to think of the upcoming holidays, of knowing he really had nowhere else to go - even if the castle seemed like it would be open for those without families. 

Peter had begged MACUSA to allow him to stay in America, to stay at Ilvermorny - just until he reached seventeen. But being still a year underage, his parent’s wishes were finally put into use - bringing him to a country he’d never been in and to a school he had only heard of from textbooks.

It was unfair, Peter thought but then - life had never been very fair to him. 

His parents dying before they could even tell him he had magic.

His aunt and uncle dying in an act he’d been powerless to stop. 

Having to leave everything - and everyone - he knew behind. 

As his suitemates snores continue to fill the room - Ned’s especially - Peter turns over and tries to fall back asleep.

He knows he won’t, he hasn’t slept well since he’s arrived. But Peter hopes that this night would be different all the same. 

* * *

It wasn’t.

Peter stifled a yawn as Professor Rogers walked past him, the man turning back to him in amusement.

“Am I boring you, Mr. Parker?” 

Peter sheepishly smiled, shaking his head. “No, sorry Professor. Just didn’t sleep so well as night.”

Professor Rogers smiled in return before nodding, continuing, “Well if you find yourself in need of any more assistance, be sure to see Madam Cho. She has all manners of bits and bobs that could help.”

Peter just nodded, Professor Rogers turning back to the class.

“Now, where were we? Ah yes, the second Wizarding War…”

As Professor Rogers continues, Peter catches a glimpse of Michelle Jones staring at him. He can feel his cheeks warm as he looks back to her, seeing the small smile on her face. Peter almost doesn’t notice Ned’s elbow jamming into his side until his final nudge causes Peter to wince.

“Ow, what the hell?”

“You not sleeping? Why didn’t you tell me, mate? My mum’s got some peppermint tea she swears by I can give you.”

Peter shook his head, a little touched that Ned was so concerned. He was different than Harry, quieter and a lot less popular.

Peter didn’t mind. His days of living it up at Ilvermorny were long gone. 

Peter couldn’t remember the last time he had much fun, nor really any desire to do so - but he was glad for Ned, a kind and consistent presence that Peter knew instinctively would be a good friend.

“I’m fine, Ned.” Seeing the concern on his face, Peter nudged him back. “Promise.”

Ned studies him for a second, Peter getting the distinct feeling that he doesn’t believe him. But Ned - as Peter has come to expect of him - shrugs it off and smiles, seemingly content to accept Peter’s answer for the time being.

“If you say so.” 

Ned’s eyes glance back down to his notes but Peter’s go back to Michelle, watching as she scribbled down some notes. 

It was funny to Peter, that everyone here was so insistent on using quills and parchment paper. Ilvermorny - and what he knew of the magical community in America - had accepted technology as no-Majs did, using magically enhanced tablets and computers to take their notes for them.

Peter hadn’t ever needed it really, school had always come natural to him. But seeing the concentration on Michelle’s face, the way her eyebrows furrowed as she furiously wrote down the dates and names of whoever Professor Rogers was discussing, made Peter appreciate the use of old-fashioned note taking in a whole new light.

* * *

Later that night, when Peter woke up again - he decided that he had enough of tossing and turning. 

He’d gotten lost going to classes more times than he could count, thankful again for Ned’s patience. But Peter was used to having a handle of things, Gwen always admiring how Peter used to navigate New York’s boroughs when he showed her around. 

Peter quietly slipped out of bed, grabbing a coat as he tiptoed out if his suite. As he walked down the hall, hearing the din of the kitchens still late into the night, Peter wondered what Gwen would think of all this.

If Gwen thought of him at all.

Peter sighed, opening the door from the common room towards the main hall. 

It had been an amicable break up for the most part, Peter thought. He liked Gwen and she had liked him - but both of them knew their relationship wouldn’t survive the trip across the Atlantic. He’d still hoped he could stay in touch - with both her and Harry - but a part of Peter wondered if maybe the distance had been better for them after all. 

He could hear the house elves in the kitchen, Peter debating within himself if he should ask for a snack. It was weird to him still, being waited on hand and foot. The Pukwudgies at Ilvermorny had always been kind to Peter but the extent of how much the house elves worked things at Hogwarts made Peter a little uncomfortable. 

May had always told him of the value of hard work, Ben supporting it that even if he had magic - he was a person first. 

The memory of his aunt and uncle weigh on Peter as he continues on. 

He wanders aimlessly for a while, feeling himself getting lost but not really caring. He knew the caretaker Groot was likely on the prowl, Peter having already been lectured by Headmaster Fury about the dangers of being out of his room after dark.

It was just another thing he missed about Ilvermorny - the freedom he had, the ability to go out into the grounds at night, hearing the crickets and the quiet of looking up into the wide Massachusetts skies. 

As he finds a place to look out of, seeing similar stars - Peter finally lets himself dwell on the things he never does. 

The fleeting memories of his parents. His failure to stop his aunt and uncle’s death. The loss of his future plans with Harry and Gwen.

Peter leans on the balcony, looking up at the stars. 

They’d used to daydream - the three of them - of life after Ilvermorny. During vacations and weekend trips, they’d make the trip down to Cambridge - pretending they were high school students interested in a college visit. 

Gwen had would fake being interested in MIT, Harry would talk about Harvard and Peter always alternated between the two. Though Peter knew there was a whole world of magical opportunities available to him, Ben had always told him of the value of a no-Maj education, with May stressing the importance of what a typical college experience could be for a person.

Peter lets out a sigh, letting the sadness drape over him. 

If there was anything he hated about being at Ilvermorny - now more than ever - was that he couldn't keep his wand with him.

Maybe if he had his wand with him, he could’ve saved his aunt and uncle.

Maybe if he had his wand with him, Peter wouldn’t still be awake - tired and feeling lonely in a country and school that he feels he doesn’t belong in.

Peter doesn’t hear the footsteps until they’re coming right next to him, his shoulders tensing. 

“Trouble sleeping?”

Peter’s shoulders relax when he hears the voice, turning to face Professor Stark.

“Sorry Professor, you scared me.” The man just looks at him up and down, folding his arms.

“To he expected. They told you lot you’re not allowed out after dark?”

Peter nods, leaning off the balcony as he turns to face him. But if Peter’s expecting a lecture, he doesn’t get one - seeing the concern on Stark’s face. 

It’s the second time he’s seen that look today - a mixture of empathy and pity that makes Peter feel small. It’s not unkind, but Peter wonders if he’ll ever be able to shake it. 

“They did, I’m just…” Peter bites his lip before shaking his head.

“Sorry, I’ll head back. I guess this means my House will hate me huh?”

The use of House points as a corrective behavior was another thing baffling to Peter - but something he kept to himself, knowing that Eugene Thompson was weirdly territorial about the whole thing. 

If Michelle hadn’t been so nice to him, Peter would’ve thought the rumors about Slytherins were all true.

Stark’s voice brings him out of his thoughts, the man shaking his head.

“No harm, no foul. Allowances can be given, considering the circumstances.” Stark’s expression darkens, Peter feeling even smaller.

He knew that Headmaster Fury had been given guardianship over him, though why and how that came to be was never explained to Peter. He wasn’t close with the man nor had the headmaster made any real effort to become so - but Peter hadn’t really minded.

What he did mind was the idea that all his professors looked at him the same way Stark did - like a problem they wanted to solve, someone they wanted to take care of.

Anyone who cared for Peter never stuck around for long. He didn’t need any more guilt on his conscience.

“I don’t need special treatment.” Stark’s eyebrows raise, Peter grimacing as he pushed forward.

“I mean, thank you professor I just mean that… if I’m in trouble or whatever, that’s fine. I can take it. I’ll deal with it.”

“And are you?”

“Hm?” 

“Dealing with it.” Stark’s arms are still folded together, but there’s a looseness to it - leaning against the castle wall as he looks at Peter.

Peter feels at a loss for words, exhaustion and embarrassment catching up to him.

He wasn’t dealing - with anything - but that was for him to figure out on his own.

“Tell you what,” Stark unfolds his arms, wrapping one around Peter’s shoulders as he guides the two of them down the hall - back towards the Hufflepuff common rooms.

“You get some sleep, or try to at least and tomorrow, come see me.”

Peter purses his lips, debating what to say when Stark continues.

“You’re not in trouble, believe me you’d know if you were. Just think I got something that might take your mind off things.”

“Like?”

Stark just smiles, a look in his eye that Peter can’t read.

“You’ll see.”

* * *

Peter had seen a lot of weird shit in his life, but a talking bookshelf had to top the list.

“You… you want me to what again?”

Stark gestured to the bookshelf, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

“Talk to Georgie. He’s feeling a bit lonely these days, I never have time to chat about like he’s used to. But he needs some company and he’s excellent at book recommendations.”

Peter looks at the bookshelf then back to Stark, dumbfounded.

“You’re kidding me.”

“Not in the least.” Stark smiles, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Besides, I think Georgie might like talking to you more than he does me.”

“I don’t even know what to say.”

Stark shrugs, head nodding towards the shelf.

“You’ll figure it out.” And with that, the man walks out - leaving Peter alone with a bookshelf.

Peter glances back to it, eyeing it up and down.

It looked like a relatively normal bookshelf, filled with books Peter only barely recognized. He felt silly talking to it but considering Stark had graciously decided against punishing him and his House for his late night escapades, Peter figured he could humor the man.

“So uh, hi.”

The bookshelf - Georgie - is silent, Peter glancing around.

He’d expected that Stark would want to meet in his office. When he suggested meeting in some old corner of the library, Peter had been surprised.

He wasn’t sure what to expect from the famed Defense of the Dark Arts teacher - one that Peter had admired even at Ilvermorny, the only Hogwarts professor he knew of because of what he’d done - but after his kindness following the boggart lesson, Peter had a feeling that he could trust the man.

That trust was starting to feel misplaced twenty minutes later when Georgie had yet to speak back to him.

“Come on, Georgie. George? Do bookshelves have preferred names?” Peter sighs, folding his arms together as he leaned against a table. 

_ This is ridiculous. _

“You alright?”

Peter’s head snaps up, arms immediately unfolding as he turns towards her.

Michelle is looking at him in amusement, eyes scanning him up and down before looking towards the bookshelf.

“You talking to books now? I know Americans got their own quirks but you should know that that’ll get you some odd looks over here.”

Peter shook his head, inexplicably blushing as he gestured towards the shelf. “No, uh, hey MJ. Professor Stark said that uh, Georgie here just needed some company.”

Seeing the smirk on her face confirms Peter’s suspicions.

“Bookshelves don’t talk here do they?”

“No,” Michelle laughs, walking up to him, “Do they at Ilvermorny?” 

Peter winces, feeling stupid and wondering why Professor Stark would put him up to this. Michelle seems to pick up on this, pushing forward.

“Stark’s brilliant, but a bit odd. I overhear him and Professor Banner yammering on things in the dining hall all the time.”

She sidles up next to him, leaning against the table Peter is standing by. While they’re both facing “Georgie”, Peter’s heartbeat starts racing at how close she is.

He and Gwen hadn’t made any promises, their break up feeling final even before they’d finished the conversation. It was something he’d been anticipating for weeks before Ben and May were murdered, a part of Peter convinced that Gwen hadn't pushed forward before because of it.

He couldn’t blame her. He had liked Gwen, liked being around her - but even before the move, it felt like their relationship was destined to end, a feeling Peter couldn’t make sense of. 

Now, standing side by side with Michelle - a girl he barely knew yet made his heartbeat race so fast he’s sure she can hear it - Peter couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Gwen had started to move on to. 

“He didn’t strike me as the mind of guy who would trick a student into making a fool of himself for half an hour. I’ve been talking to this bookshelf like an idiot.”

Michelle tilted her head to the side, before saying, “Stark’s many things, but he’s not cruel.” She turns to him, Peter watching as her eyes met his.

“He must’ve thought you needed the distraction.”

It’s then that Peter realizes how close he is to her, how close their faces are. Michelle seems to realize it a half-second after he does, laughing nervously as she backs away. 

Peter does too, though sneaking a glance back to Michelle he can see the smile still on her face.

Peter missed a lot of his old life. Missed Ben and May more than he could even say.

But standing by Michelle, his own smile matching hers, made Peter feel just a little less alone.

* * *

Tony nodded to himself, watching Peter and Michelle from a distance.

He hadn’t expected the kid to keep to it as long as he did but now, Tony was grateful that he had. 

He’d seen the two of them make eyes at each other, and while his original plan of distracting Peter had worked just fine - Michelle showing up made some of the visible tension in Peter’s shoulders release.

Tony feels the presence behind him, anticipating the man’s next words.

“Before you ask, yes. I do know what I’m doing.”

Fury steps up beside him, looking towards where Peter and Michelle were.

“The boy can’t afford to be distracted. Not with what’s to come. When you said you wanted to watch out for him, I didn’t expect you to pull the Georgie trick.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Everyone loves the Georgie trick. Got Wilson to calm down when he first got here.”

Fury’s eye narrows, turning to face him. Tony knew the man didn’t talk much about how he lost his eye, but the look of it still made him burn with curiosity. 

He and Rogers had a bet on who would find out what happened first -- and Tony has no plans to lose.

“There’s dangerous times ahead of us, Stark. And that boy is more valuable than he realizes.” Fury stares at him for a moment before turning back towards Peter, an unfamiliar feeling of protection flowing over Tony.

“He’s a child, Fury.” 

“A child who could save us all, Stark. Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgement. Romanoff was my first choice as mentor, if you don’t think you can step up, I’m sure she—“

“No, no,” Tony puts a hand up, sighing. “I’ll watch him.”

“Good.” Fury goes to turn away before pausing.

“Cause we’re not the only ones. And when the time comes, Parker must be prepared.”

Fury walks away before Tony can say anything in return, pressing his lips together as he looks back to Peter and Michelle.

The kid was laughing about something now, Tony feeling a pang in his chest at the realization that it was the first time he’d ever heard the sound.

Darkness had followed Peter Parker his entire life. And as Tony watched him laugh, smiling and joking with a girl he clearly liked - Tony wondered how much longer the source of that darkness could be shielded from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, this was just meant to be me having a good time in a Hogwarts AU and then my mind started going. What do you know? This story has a plot now, an outline - ideas!
> 
> Buckle up my dudes.


	3. The Lake, the Squid, and the Squib

Life turned into a new normal for Peter, at least - as normal as life could ever be in a school full of magic, wizards, and witches in a country that would never feel like home. 

Michelle was funny, smart in a subtle way - Peter watching as she seemingly knew the answers for questions in class just as much as he did. For a Slytherin - at least from what he’d overheard - it would make more sense for her to be more vocal, to be open and ready to reach for the front of the class. 

But for as smart as she was - and she clearly  _ was _ \- Peter was amazed that Michelle seemed more intent on showing her intelligence in other ways, putting in the work and relishing the credit she received, even if it wasn’t something she searched for. 

It was something he finally got the guts to ask her about, just before the holidays. 

“You’re really good at that.” Peter commented, watching as Michelle practiced a Transfiguration spell, Ned watching in amazement as she turned a mouse into a notepad over and over again. 

“Good? She’s bloody brilliant, Peter.” Ned exclaimed, Michelle laughing - the sound of it lighting up Peter’s insides. 

“Keep your voice down, not everyone’s looking for a scene.” She smirked as she said, catching Peter’s eye as she grinned.

“Why not? You might as well. You’re a Slytherin right? Isn’t that like, your thing?” 

Michelle scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You been listening to the gossip again? Thought I’d told you to keep your head out of it.” 

Peter shrugged, eyes still steadily on Michelle as she moved her wrist again - turning the mouse back into a notepad. “I do. Just curious. You’re smart, MJ. I don’t get why you don’t… I don’t know. Get out there more.”

Ned laughed this time, shaking his head. “Americans. Always looking for some way to be out in the front of the crowd.” Peter rolled his own eyes as the two laughed at his expense, only to frown as he saw Eugene Thompson walk up. 

“Oi, Parker what are you going on about?”

“None of your business, Eugene. Piss off.” Michelle’s eyes narrowed, finishing her spell with such ease that Peter’s back straightened - Eugene catching on that she’d completed it seemingly without looking. 

“I’m not afraid of you, Jones. My father’s said that--” Eugene says only to be cut off by Michelle. 

“I don’t give a—“

“Did I suddenly mistake my class for a social hour?” Professor Romanoff says, Peter’s head turning away from their conversation at the same time everyone else’s did. 

“No professor.” Peter says quietly, feeling her gaze on him for a moment before daring to look up - seeing an unreadable expression on her face. 

“You have some questions about our house placements, Mr. Parker?”

Peter feels his cheeks turn beet red, the memory of May’s gentle teasing anytime he did so flooding back to him as he chews the inside of his cheek.

“Just different, Professor. Ilvermorny is just… a lot different.”

Something passes over Professor’s Romanoff’s eyes - the same look that so many of his professors had given in the past few months. It’s a look that unnerved him, as if they knew something about him that Peter didn’t.

Ben used to tell him that secrets didn’t make friends, May laughing at the phrase since it was usually used in conjunction with the two of them scheming in secret without Ben’s knowledge.

Any thoughts of what his professors knew or didn’t know falls away at the memory of his aunt and uncle, an ache in his chest that it had been almost six months without them.

Ben and May had been his whole life - providing him the kind of love and support that he sorely missed, no matter how nice  _ most _ of the people were at Hogwarts now.

He barely remembered his parents, though apparently their will had provided the concession for him to move to Hogwarts and his guardianship to be given to Fury in a situation that Peter never could’ve imagined was planned.

Yet catching Professor Romanoff’s eye once more, her steely gaze returning before she nodded and once started the lesson back up made Peter wonder what he was missing.

The first few months had been spent in a grief-induced hazed - too disoriented over his move and ridden with guilt over something Peter feels he should’ve been able to prevent even if there was nothing he could’ve done.

But now Peter was tired of feeling guilty, tired of feeling as if the adults in the room somehow knew more about him than he did of himself.

His parents had chosen for him to be moved to Hogwarts for a reason. Peter was going to find out what it was.

* * *

“You alright, Peter?”

Peter turns in surprise, seeing Professor Barton fiddle with some herb that they’d talked about in class as he tried to smile.

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks Professor.” He says nonchalantly, staring out over the lake once more.

“You mighty close to the edge there,” Professor Barton says gently, “ease an old man’s worry and take a step back?”

Peter smiled once before complying, not realizing how close he had gotten - the draw to the lake being something he couldn’t quite describe.

Professor Barton looks visibly relieved once he does, Peter furrowing his eyesbrows before realization hits.

“Oh I wasn’t—“

“I ain’t saying you did,” Professor Barton says kindly, even if Peter got the suspicion that his thoughts had been exactly where Peter believed them to be, “but if it’s all the same. You know students are encouraged to be out here with friends. Dangerous place these parts.”

“The castle grounds?” Peter asks incredulously, seeing a mischievous look in Professor Barton’s eyes.

“Aye, Hogwarts gotta whole host of secrets. Some we don’t even know about,” Professor Barton says, walking up beside Peter till they’re both standing out towards the lake.

Peter knows this is just an attempt to get him talking - to possibly feel out his thought process and see if he’s okay.

But Peter is curious, glancing back to Professor Barton as he asks, “What kind of secrets?”

“Wouldn’t be secrets if I told you innit?” He says with a smirk, nudging Peter’s elbow slightly before saying, “But one of the big ones is the story of the lake squid.”

“A squid.” Peter deadpans, remembering now the stories of how eccentric Professor Barton could be.

The man looks positively delighted at Peter’s disbelief, nodding again as he says, “Aye, came over from America if you can believe it. Might be worth talking to if you find it.”

Peter stares at him in disbelief, unwilling to have another professor pull one over on him as he says, “Professor Stark already tried that, getting me talk to a ‘talking bookshelf’,” Peter pantomimes his fingers, “I’m really okay, you guys don’t have to keep trying to distract me.”

Professor Barton gets a thoughtful expression on his face, the humor falling from his face for a moment as he quietly asks, “ _ Are  _ you okay, Peter? Do you need distraction from something?”

Peter doesn’t trust himself to answer, a traitorous lump forming in the back of his throat. He turns his attention away from Professor Barton and back out towards the lake.

He’d resolved earlier that day to find out more about his parents and the mysterious reasons for why his guardianship had reverted to a Headmaster in England rather than his own.

But he’d gotten distracted by the lake once more - a pull to it still that he couldn’t explain as he swallows down the lump in his throat.

Professor Barton was nice enough, eccentric if the rumors around him had any truth to them. Yet Peter didn’t feel comfortable in talking to him about this - not when Peter wasn’t even sure what  _ this  _ thing was.

Instead he deflects, looking back to Professor Barton with a small smile as he asks, “You said the squid game from America huh?”

Professor Barton must see the redirection for what it is but he takes it, nodding once before beginning his story.

“As the story goes, it started it a place you lot call Wisconsin…”

* * *

“We shouldn’t be here,” Ned whispers, Peter putting up his finger in a shushing motion.

“You said you wanted to come,” Peter says, glancing around the dark and empty hallway.

“I said I didn’t want you to go alone, not that I wanted to come,” Ned whispers back, “I hoped that would talk you out of it.”

“You thought wrong.” Michelle suddenly says, both Peter and Ned turning to her in surprise.

“Peter’s got himself a mission?” She says with a smirk, the candlelight reflecting off her face as Peter grins.

“How’d you know—“

“I overheard you lot whispering in Professor Banner’s class. How everyone  _ else  _ didn’t hear you is beyond me.”

“You always say people are unobservant, MJ.” Ned says, Peter seeing the smirk on her face turning into a smile as she says, “You are absolutely right.”

She nods towards the direction they were heading, “You ready then?”

Peter smiles, nodding as they begin to walk down the hall. “Ready.”

It’d been a relative simple plan, Peter had thought - to search out more of his parents by using the library’s extensive genealogical information, hoping there would be some clue for why it was so important that he was transferred to Hogwarts.

Only for that information to be inexplicably set in the restriction section, for reasons Peter didn’t want to press on considering how the professors all seemed to treat him.

It was so different from Ben and May, the open and honest way they cared for him something he sorely missed. Fury had hardly said more than a few words to him since he’d arrived and Professor Stark, however kind he was - seemed as if he was hiding something from him too. 

Peter needed answers and if the adults around him weren’t going to give it to him, he would have to find them himself.

It makes him miss Ben and May all the more, a heaviness falling over him as the three of them quietly walk towards the library. They turn down the hall towards the entrance, glancing around to make sure no one was there - the hallway adorned with trophies and other celebrations of former Hogwarts students.

“I wish I could play Quidditch,” Ned whispers, hearing Michelle’s scoff next to him as she says, “Quidditch is a game that makes no sense.”

“You’re just upset that your broom didn’t listen to you during first year.”

“I told you not to bring that up again,” Michelle counters, the two of them playfully bickering as Peter smiles - glancing around at the trophy cases.

He didn’t know much about Hogwarts history, more intent on knowing everything he could about Ilvermorny and the rich, varied history his school had. 

Magic was something that comforted Peter - a sense of deep responsibility to use it wisely, ingrained in him from years of lessons from Ben. 

It made Peter wonder how Ben felt about everything, to know your brother came from magic even if you didn’t - of being out of the loop for something that your nephew held too. 

It hits him then that he’ll never get the chance to ask, pressing his lips together as he glances around the trophy cases once more - only to stop in his tracks and for his heart to race when he sees one picture.

“Oi, why’d we stop?” He hears Ned ask in the distance but Peter is transfixed, the world around him shuttering out of focus as he does a double take - walking towards a picture on the other side of the hall.

It’s moving, as all magical pictures do - a celebratory picture after a Quidditch game with a team of Gryffindors. 

Peter’s heart feels like it’s going to leap out of his chest eyes stuck firmly on one particular person - only for them to widen when he sees who he’s with.

“You alright, Peter?” Michelle asks with some uncertainty, Peter’s mouth feeling dry as he tries to speak.

“It’s my uncle Ben. And… and my dad,” he says, the shock falling over him as he tries to make sense of what he’s seeing.

“I thought you said your uncle was a Squib?” Ned asks gently, Peter shaking his head in disbelief.

This didn’t make sense - his uncle’s words rolling over and over in his head about secrets, all the lessons and conversations they had over the years about the importance of magic and how easily it could be mishandled.

Yet staring at the picture in front of him - the smiling and joking between two men now long dead - Peter wondered just how many secrets had been kept from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to cleo for the great idea of a squid in a lake. Is it real? Is it not? Who knows....
> 
> And this chapter goes out to storm, who has waited patiently for MONTHS for this. Hope you enjoy ;)


End file.
